


Sara's Christmas Present

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine wants to mark their first Christmas together in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara's Christmas Present

Sara looked around the crowded bar. The place was exactly how she’d imagined. Dimly lit, except for the stage and crowded with testosterone filled blokes looking for the quick thrill they weren’t getting at home. In fact she thought she saw Nick in one corner. She headed to the bar and sat down. The note Catherine had left taped to her locker had given this address and a time, nothing more. Sara wasn’t exactly sure what to expect. She figured that the strawberry-blond probably wanted a ride home after work.  
  
“Can I help you?” The bartender asked in a gruff tone.  
  
“Yeah, beer. And can you tell me where I might find Catherine Willows? I’m supposed to be meeting her here.” Sara tried not to show her confusion at being invited to this place by her supervisor.  
  
“Are you Sara?” The barman looked her up and down.  
  
“Yeah.” Sara was a bit shocked he knew her name. But then she figured Catherine would have told him to keep an eye out for her.  
  
“Wait there.” He got her beer and then came round the other side of the bar. “Follow me.”  
  
The barman led her to the back of the club, through a door and into what looked like a private room. There was one chair in the room with a table next to it and a small stage with a pole. As Sara sat down the barman disappeared. She didn’t even get to ask what was going on. Music started to play from the speakers hidden at the back of the stage area. The curtains opened and there, with her back towards Sara stood Catherine. The strawberry-blond was a vision, even from behind. She wore a skimpy, tight-fitting black dress, her hair touching her freckle-kissed shoulders. Six-inch black stilettos, laced around the ankles, framed her perfect, small feet. Sara felt breathless. Under her pants she felt that familiar awakening that Catherine always stirred in her.  
  
The older woman turned, pretending not to notice her audience and headed for the pole, confidence in her face. She grabbed the pole, flung her right leg around it and leaned back, supported by the pole and her left foot, she arched her back and with one hand undid the single clasp that held her dress up. As she pulled herself back towards the pole, the dress tumbled to the floor and revealed a black negligee that was made of a fine see-through mesh. Sara couldn’t take her eyes off of her.  
  
The negligee soon disappeared as Catherine walked towards Sara’s chair. She stood there in just a black thong. Her breasts resting against her bare skin, her nipples pert and hard. Sara longed to reach out and pull her into her arms. She knew better than to do that though. Catherine leant forward, her lips nearly touching Sara’s. She smiled. Teasing the brunette was turning out to be more fun than she had thought. It was also proving a big turn on for her as well. She turned, faced away from Sara, held on to the arms of the chair and gently lowered herself so that she almost sat on Sara’s lap. She gyrated in time with the music. Lowering herself up and down. Catherine could feel Sara’s frustration and it made her smile even more. If only Sara knew how much Catherine wanted her right now. As the song finished, Catherine stood, grabbed her things and walked offstage. Sara sat there stunned. She knew Catherine had wanted to give her a special present to mark their first Christmas together but that had blown the young woman’s mind.


End file.
